The Crimson Bones
by kima-roka
Summary: Sam was a normal highschool boy untill a crimson haired siren came and turned his life upside down. now stuck in the shinigami's world he is trying to find his way back before his body becomes a skeleton. Read and Review


_**Sam (reaper boy)**_

**_note bleach is not mine so sorry if i hurt your feelings_**

rated M

_I once was normal but thanks to that bitch I'm like this if you ever meet a girl that has blood red hair, blue eyes. Run for your life she will hurt you if you stay. That slut made me a freak she's going to pay I swear it. _

A tall teenage boy stood out in front of his school waiting for it to start. He had long black hair with two blue spikes back from his head. He sighed slightly as he stood there 

"man...this is so boring..." he muttered lightly.

_Life was simple back then...I was handsome...I was well liked...and most importantly I WAS HUMAN!!!!! Things didn't stay that way however...no of course they didn't... _

"Wonder when school is going to start..." the teen boy said lightly. He was considered one of the most popular boys in the school, His looks where always a topic among the girls of the school. Though they all agreed his hair was a little odd. As he stood there he heard a rustling behind him. 

"Huh..." he said slowly

_Oh this is just my favorite part... I am being sarcastic if you couldn't tell...I should have se__en it coming you know in those horror movies where the person hears a rustling...they always go to investigate when they know they should run...but then I followed blindly into to foot steps of every other less then important person. _

The teen turned slowly and walked over to the sound. He was curious but then curiosity often kills the cat. 

"I can improve you..." a voice said behind him lightly it was a soft and sweet voice like an angle, the girl who it belonged to was as perfect as her voice. She had...  
_  
Long red hair and blue eyes...I told you when you see her run!...That WHORE!!!! I CAN IMPROVE YOU MY ASS!  
_  
The girl raised her hand slowly as she looked at the teen and put her hand to his forehead. Suddenly everything went black. Once he woke up there was these strange buildings.

_That slut fucking killed me and put me some were I had no clue where I was. SHE'S GOING TO DIE IF I EVER GET MY HANDS ON HER!!!!...Or...what left of my hands anyways..._

"Hey you kid get out of the road you will get hurt if you don't", a voice came from behind him. He started to turn around the voice was right! He was a short shit, what was worse was that he was butt naked as he ran into the nearest alleyway.

_SHE DIDN'T EVEN KEEP MY CLOTHING ON ME!!!! No she had to fry them to!...bitch..._

The very same voice said something to him. "Hey...you alright...you must have died without your cloth...how Embarrassing you're lucky I found you first I always keep some spare clothing..." the voice said with such kindness. He looked that the person talking to him only to find it was a Skeleton and what it gave him was a robe

"It's Enchanted...It will hide your face... for the time being" The Skeleton said lightly.

_Guess what?! that very robe is the one I'm wearing today...but really I have to thank the bitch...If it weren't for her...well I would have died in a much less dignified manner_ -shudders-_ yep...I have to thank her for that._

"...WHAT ARE YOU!!!"

_Ouch...I didn't know my yelling was that loud...ok you know you can learn a lot about yourself by looking into your past...like I NEED TO STOP YELLING!!!!!...well there goes that...anyways where were we _

"...WHAT ARE YOU!!!" He yowled at the thing he had never seen a skeleton, much less one that talked and moved. The thing sighed slightly as it looked at him. 

"I am a soul who was taken before it's time...you are the same as me one day you will probably end up like me...but for now...just take that robe..." It said with a soft voice. The boy nodded slowly his eyes wide as he stared at the thing. Would he really become that!

_Damn was I naive...Yep I know now one day I will be as decayed as that thing...shit it sucks to think about that...AND ITS ALL HER FAULT!!!...damn bitch..._

One year had passed the boy had a place to stay It was a hell hole, but it was a home. Every morning the boy looked at his reflection in the puddles on the side of the roads but this day would be drastically different.

"Damn I need a shower I mean look at my face" as he slides his hand down his face "...AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

_You know that scream female leads on cartoons and in mangas does you'd probably never see a man do it right well I pulled it off, everyone looked at me like what the hell is his problem._

"That damn skeleton was right", He said in a whisper. He dashed for his house "where the did I put that fucking robe", he said in a panicked voice. Then he noticed the skeleton that gave him the robe just standing there but this time the skeletons presents felt different like it hated him. "lose something" as the skeleton held up the robe.

_Yes the skeleton stole back his robe but this felt as if he was always there. It creped me out what really freaked me out the most was what happened next._

"Here", it said as he gave the robe back and also gave him a scythe that looked like could break at any time.

the left hand of the boy began shiver franticly and in a snap pain over came him as more flesh began to fall off his left hand the look in the kids face was pure shock as he saw the tissue of the hand then it began to rot the pain jolted up again as everything that covered his hand fell off one at a time once it reacted the boys bones "if you want it to stop say my name", the skeleton said.

_The pain was too much to handle so I screamed his name, although I wish I never did he's more painful l then rotting._

"Bouri"(the dead) the boy screamed all of a sudden the pain stopped and the skeleton started to vanish in to thin air "thank you" the skeleton whispered right before it completely vanished -sigh- "at least the pain stopped" the boy said lightly.

_All of a sudden I felt tired and weak as if my energy just got sucked out of me._

As the boy fell things started to go black he saw five figures appear around him.

_**YOU KNOW I THINK THE EVIL BITCH **__gave him and his friends to me just so I can suffer._

Once the boy awoke "what the fuck just happened?" he whispered to him self. Your spiritual pursuer knocked you out a females voice came from behind him. As he began to look around the room he realized he wasn't at his home "where am I he asked?" the voice responded "in the medical side of the …..Oh crap I should not have of brought you here." What do you mean I'm in the seireitei" the boy muttered.

_Only shinigami were allowed in there and I was not a shinigami. So what was this shinigami doing trying to get me in trouble?_

"Y…Yes I'm so sorry mister" as the girls voice started to tremble." look I'm grateful you helped me but you just got me in more trouble then I asked for so if you don't mind I got to leave" proclaimed the boy.

_I was so fucking stupid for what I asked but then when you don't see the love of your life for over 10 years you cinda forget their face._

Miss… as the boy started to ask the girl her name. "Kiya lee that's my name". The boy stopped in his tracks as if he went in to shock. worry over came the girl so she started to approach the boy but just before she could rest her hand on his shoulder the scythe the boy was carrying flew across the floor and up the walls leaving horror on the girls face. "don't get anywhere near me kiya it will just get you hurt again" as the boy began to weep "iv got to get out of here"

_**end of chapter 1**_


End file.
